


The Biscuit Girls

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Early Work, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Half-Siblings, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage of Convenience, One Shot, POV First Person, Sibling Bonding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Un one-shot présentant la situation délicate de la famille Leeht, en particulier des deux filles aînées Mona et Nora qui se posent énormément de question sur leurs liens biologiques avec leur père.





	The Biscuit Girls

J’avais une famille complètement banale avant que tout ça n’arrive. Il y a ma mère, mon père, mes deux sœurs cadettes et moi. On se faisait des pizzas devant la télé avec Maman une fois par moi le vendredi soir et Papa aimait nous emmener chaque été visiter un musée d’archéologie parce que ça le branchait tellement qu’il voulait en faire son métier.

On avait nos habitudes, nos certitudes et une conscience de groupe. C’est stupide, mais quand on y pense, la famille est probablement le dernier endroit où l’on doute de qui sont les gens et les liens qu’on partage avec eux.

 

Le problème, c’est que j’ai toujours senti que quelque chose clochait au sein de mon propre foyer. Mes parents commençaient à de plus en plus souvent hurler sur l’autre au point qu’Oriane avait peur du divorce à chaque fois qu’ils élèvent la voix. Les tensions augmentaient, Maman parlait d’aller voir quelqu’un qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis longtemps et Papa n’appréciait pas, il lui disait qu’elle devait l’oublier…

Je pense que ce qui me dérangeait depuis si longtemps était le fait que je ne ressemblais pas du tout à mon père. Mes parents avaientt tous les deux des yeux bleus magnifiques et j’avais ces yeux marron foncé qui ne me déplaisaient pas tout comme ils me dérangent. Le pire restait Nora qui avait les yeux vairons bleu et marron depuis qu’elle était née.  Nous n’avions jamais compris comment ça se faisait qu’elle avait une telle seconde couleur. En tout cas nous ne pouvions pas savoir avant que tout cela n’arrive.

 

La famille ne se limitait pas qu’à mes parents et à mes sœurs. Nous avons toutes les trois un grand nombre de parrains et marraines : Tata Clém, Tata Coco, Tonton Luc, Tata Caro… Un manque de vrais oncles et tantes ainsi que de grands-parents légitimes a amené nos propres parents à nous fournir tous ces membres de substitution que j’aime profondément tous et sans exception.

Cependant, ça me confortait davantage encore dans l’idée que quelque chose n’allait pas dans ma famille. Oriane ressemblait vraiment à notre mère mais avait quand même quelques traces de notre père, contrairement à Nora et moi.

 

Un jour, j’ai commencé à prendre conscience que quelque chose se tramait vraiment derrière tout ça. Lorsque nous sommes allées chez notre nourrice Daphné, je me suis rendue compte que son mari, dont une photo est disposée dans le salon depuis sa mort, ressemblait un peu à Nora, en tout cas plus que notre père. Daphné était d’accord avec cet avis et je voyais une sorte de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Des yeux bleus qui ressemblaient à celui de Nora aussi, d’ailleurs…

Quelques semaines plus tard, on devait être en janvier et l’anniversaire de notre mère rapprochait à grands pas, nous étions parties passer une nuit chez notre nourrice parce que nos parents partaient en anniversaire de lune de miel. Daphné se rappela alors qu’elle avait un dîner dont elle n’avait pas parlé aux parents et s’absentait une bonne partie de la soirée. Mourant de curiosité, nous avons décidé de fouiller la maison, en tout cas le premier étage auquel nous allions rarement.

 

Je fouillais la bibliothèque, en tout cas une pièce que je qualifiais ainsi de par sa fonction principale : un endroit où lire pour la proprio des lieux. Sur un petit meuble, je vis une photo poussiéreuse entourée d’autres cadres cette fois-ci moins recouverts de gris. Curieuse, j’ai épousseté le verre qui révéla alors une image dont je me rappelle clairement.

C’était une photo avec trois jeunes filles : la plus âgée avait des cheveux entre le roux et le châtain et les mêmes yeux bleus que Daphné, celle au milieu portait un carré châtain d’une couleur ressemblant vraiment aux miens et à ceux de Nora par conséquence et la dernière, tout à droite, la cadette… Elle m’a tapée dans l’œil tout de suite : nos yeux marron, nos cheveux châtains, la carnation de Nora…

 

Je l’ai tout de suite appelée après ma découverte. Nous nous sommes longuement regardées, puis avons fixé une fois de plus la photo pour vérifier que ce n’était pas mon désespoir : négatif, elle nous ressemblait bien comme un membre de la famille.

Peu loin de ce cadre se trouvait une autre photo elle aussi couverte de poussière. Une fois époussetée, elle nous montra l’image d’une jeune femme souriante, la même que la cadette de la précédente mais un peu plus âgée, elle devait avoir la vingtaine au moment où la photo a été prise. J’admirais une fois de plus ses yeux marron foncé avant que ma sœur ne me fasse remarquer un étrange détail : elle était enceinte, tenant son ventre avec ses deux bras, le visage légèrement embarrassé. Clairement, elle ne devait pas aimer qu’on la prenne en photo.

 

Lorsque nous sommes revenues chez nous, ce fut difficile d’arrêter de penser à la jeune femme en photo dans la pièce calme. Nora réussit à passer à autre chose pour se concentrer sur son Histoire des Arts pour le collège tandis que je ne cessais d’y penser, en cours comme en-dehors. Aube me disait alors souvent que je semblais en permanence dans la lune…

La semaine suivante, j’ai fait mon coming out devant ma famille. Evidemment, mes deux soeurettes le savaient depuis longtemps, mais pas nos parents. Papa me regarda un peu de travers tandis que Maman me prit dans ses bras, me fit une grosse bise sur la joue et me dit que, peu importe ce que j’étais, elle m’aimerait. Soulagée par l’acceptation de ma mère dont je ne comprenais pas vraiment toute cette extase, en quittant la pièce, je l’entendis murmurer une chose à son mari :

« Elle est vraiment comme elle, ah… »

 

Ce « elle » me trottinait en tête plus que de savoir si mon père acceptait vraiment que je sois lesbienne. Nora et Oriane eurent beau essayer de m’aider à trouver, mais ça ne nous venait juste pas. J’y réfléchis durant une bonne autre semaine parce que j’avais du mal à m’endormir, avant que je ne remarque une constance entre mes rêves.

Souvent, mes rêveries se transformeraient en cauchemars : poursuivie par un meurtrier en série, sur le point de tomber d’un ravin, enlevée… Et à chaque fois, cette femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron m’aidait et faisait que je ne me réveillais pas en sursaut et en sueur.

 

En me concentrant davantage sur la chose, une fois toute seule dans une salle de travail vide et silencieuse au lycée, de vagues souvenirs me revenaient en tête. Chacun d’entre eux remontait à ma petite enfance, je devais avoir deux ou trois ans au moment des faits que j’avais enregistrés. Et, dans ces souvenirs, je voyais cette personne qui apparaissait dans mes rêves sans que je ne sache qui c’était…

Je me rappelais clairement de cette fois où elle me lisait une histoire de princesses un peu à sa sauce avec des corrections qu’elle apportait. C’était dans tous les cas ce que je supposais être, c’était un peu flou à cause du fait que ce souvenir remontait à longtemps auparavant.

 

D’un pas ferme, les doutes commençant à m’inonder, j’ai décidé avec Nora et Oriane de finalement en parler à nos parents. C’était un vendredi soir où nous nous sommes finalement décidées, j’étais sur le point de passer en Première ES et je me rappellerai pour un bon bout de temps de ce qui se passa ce jour-là, le 2 juin 2032…

Plusieurs fois, notre père comme notre mère essayèrent d’esquiver le sujet qui fâchait. Il toussait, elle préférait nous raconter son ennuyeuse journée de boulot avec Raphaëlle qui causait symboles ou je ne savais quoi. Ils comprirent qu’ils n’y échapperaient pas lorsque je tapai des deux poings sur la table à laquelle nous étions tous assis.

 

En premier, je soulignai le fait que ni moi, ni Nora ne ressemblions à notre propre géniteur, en tout cas en principe. Je sentais mon lien de paternité s’effriter au fur et à mesure de mes introspections et ça se sentait dans le sens où je n’arrivais pas à l’appeler « Papa ».

Pour se justifier, il bredouillait que des fois les enfants ne ressemblent pas à leurs parents, que si Oriane nous ressemble tout en lui ressemblant c’est qu’on était bien ses filles, ce genre de chose. Je voyais son visage s’embarrasser et son discours s’embourber au fur et à mesure que nos doutes se renforçaient par de tels charabias.

 

Me rappelant de mes cours de génétique de Troisième, je lui lançai alors qu’il était impossible que la même mutation génétique arrive à deux enfants différents, d’autant plus que l’œil bleu de Nora n’était pas de la même teinte que les paires de ses deux parents présumés. Ma mère, qui depuis le début restait étonnement silencieuse à serrer les poings, se leva brutalement et nous hurla dessus :

« Si tu savais à quel point ton autre mère se serait sentie mal pour de tels mots !! »

 

Juste derrière, elle recouvrit sa bouche avec les mains, comme si elle avait laissé s’échapper quelque chose à ne pas dire. Je regardai alors Nora dont le regard était déjà ancré dans le mien. Nous nous prîmes sans réfléchir dans les bras de l’autre, perturbées comme surprises par une telle phrase, plus qu’effrayées par la forte voix de notre mère hurlante.

« Autre mère » ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Les réponses potentielles fusaient dans ma tête, mais je n’arrivais pas à en trouver une seule crédible, voire même plausible tellement la situation était singulière au possible. Je n’arrivais presque plus à parler.

 

Maman se tourna vers « Papa » qui murmurait quelques bribes que je ne comprenais guère. On voyait la détermination dans ses yeux lorsqu’elle nous demanda de nous asseoir et de rester accrochées à nos chaises. Elle nous lança même un paquet de mouchoirs en invitant Oriane à écouter également.

« Mina, Nora, mes chéries… Voilà, je vous ai menti ; non, nous avons menti tout le long de votre enfance et d’une bonne partie de votre adolescence dans ton cas, Mina. Votre père n’est pas votre père, en tout cas biologique, puisqu’il vous a adoptées après que… Que… »

 

Nous voyons qu’elle n’arrivait plus à formuler ses phrases, des petits sanglots dans la voix. D’un signe de main équivoque, elle nous demanda de rester accrochées et qu’elle allait continuer son discours, son mari lui tapotant les épaules. Ça y est, c’était clair : cet homme n’était pas notre père, en tout cas il ne l’était pas à un moment donné.

« Vous aviez… Une autre mère, que j’ai accidentellement mentionnée, quelqu’un d’adorable d’ailleurs, avec qui je vivais il y a bien longtemps maintenant… C’est votre second parent biologique, les filles, Oriane n’est en fait que votre demi-sœur… Et c’est la femme que tu vois parfois dans tes rêves, Mina »

 

Unies par un lien sororal en péril, Nora et moi nous regardions en silence puis tournions nos yeux vers notre mère. Nous ne cherchions même pas à comprendre comment deux femmes avaient pu faire un enfant, nous voulions seulement savoir qui elle était et pourquoi nous ne nous la connaissions pas. La question, je la posai avec curiosité mais aussi avec rancune, rancune envers mes parents qui m’avaient menti pendant de longues, longues années.

« Je vous en ai caché l’existence depuis sa mort, il y a presque treize ans maintenant. Ce n’est pas une coïncidence que chaque année je sois un peu triste à l’anniversaire de Nora, c’est qu’elle est décédée suite à sa naissance… »

 

« Comment ça, s’écria ma sœur sans aucune retenue, suite à ma naissance ?!

-Quand nous avons eues, toutes les deux, c’est elle qui t’avais portée, Nora… Elle savait très bien qu’elle risquait sa vie en te donnant naissance à neuf mois, mais elle l’a fait quand même, rien que pour toi, une vie en valait une autre selon elle. C’est pas ta faute, si elle est morte, mais c’est la raison de son décès, une hémorragie fatale… »

 

Je voyais dans les yeux de ma propre sœur des larmes se former. J’essayais de rester forte, mais nous avions tous les yeux brillants, sauf pour le mari de notre mère, ce pseudo-géniteur. Tout s’expliquait : ce manque de filiation, les privilèges d’Oriane qu’elle ne tolérait pas vraiment, les différences corporelles et le reste. Le soif de savoir pendant à ma langue, je demandai à notre mère sur le point d’exploser en mille sanglots qui elle était, en-dehors de nos liens de famille.

« Elle s’appelait Juliette, et c’était la personne la plus douce que je n’ai jamais rencontrée, sans vouloir aller dans le cucul. C’était une prof d’Histoire agrégée qui bossait durement et assidument, un peu comme Nora qui lui ressemble énormément. Vous avez dû le percevoir, c’était quelqu’un d’altruiste qui faisait tout pour les autres plus que pour elle, et c’est ce qui lui a coûté pas moins que la vie… »

 

Je suis Mina Leeht. Mon « père » prit le nom de famille de ma mère lors de leur mariage, en été 2020. Ma mère était alors enceinte de ma sœur benjamine, Oriane. Nous avions été toutes deux adoptées à notre insu, j’avais quatre ans et mon autre sœur, Nora, tout juste un printemps. Sans le savoir, j’avais perdu mon vrai patronyme : Mina Leeht-Jonquille, et j’insiste sur la particule « Jonquille », qui était le nom de famille de mon second vrai parent.

Depuis, nous avons pleinement conscience de ce qu’est notre famille. Notre nourrice est en fait notre grand-mère, Tata Caro notre tante biologique du côté de cette seconde mère, la plupart de parrains et marraines des amis de cette personne défunte… Nora et moi nous en sommes remises depuis ces derniers mois, mais la révélation du lourd secret a chamboulé la vie de famille. Nora arrive à encore l’appeler « Papa », mais je n’y arrive pas, ou du moins, je n’y arrive plus.

Après tout, parmi nous trois, je suis la seule à avoir des souvenirs d’elle.

 

Aujourd’hui, nous nous sommes rendues sur sa tombe, avec Maman et mes sœurs. C’est une petite pierre tombale au beau milieu du cimetière d’Ovrens, le village où elle habitait avant d’emménager avec notre mère, quelques temps avant ma conception-même. C’est sobre, avec une seule plaque sur laquelle est inscrite : « A ma bien-aimée ». Il n’y avait aucun doute que c’était sa petite amie qui l’avait laissée là.

En lettres dorées était inscrit « JONQUILLE Juliette, 1989-2019 ». Maman nous expliqua qu’elle n’avait même pas trente ans lorsqu’elle mourut suite à une hémorragie lorsqu’elle accoucha de Nora due à son hémophilie. Je ne savais pas que les femmes pouvaient être hémophiles et je découvris là que j’étais porteur sain au même titre que ma sœur la plus vieille, cette dernière pleurait devant la tombe…

 

Nous y avons déposé un bouquet d’orchidées, ses fleurs préférées de son vivant. Ma mère en met une chaque année le 16 novembre, soit la date de son anniversaire. Elle aurait eu cinquante-trois ans, si elle était encore vivante, aujourd’hui. Et, pour la première fois, elle nous a emmenées avec.

Maman a cassé avec Oliver il y a peu de temps, l’occasion pour elle de se rappeler que, si elle était tombée amoureuse de Juliette en premier lieu, c’était aussi à cause d’une rupture. Le secret rendait leur relation lourde voire pesante et divorcer lui donna espoir en l’avenir, surtout qu’elle est maintenant agrégée de Lettres Modernes.

 

Au loin, en quittant le cimetière, je tenais le collier en forme de goutte que notre « Mamoune » avait prévu de nous offrir en guise de cadeau posthume, Nora en a un aussi d’ailleurs. J’ai alors cru voir peu loin de la tombe fleurie une personne aux airs de fantôme aux couleurs chaudes, aux yeux marron foncé et aux cheveux châtains…Mamoune, c’est toi ?

 

_Comme nous nous retrouvons, ma chérie…_


End file.
